A Jesse Carol
by celrock
Summary: Jesse has a dream that parodies the story, A Christmas Carol. Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow, and much of the events of this story, take place during or around the time of the Babies in Toy Land episode of Rugrats from season 9.


A Jesse Carol

Summary: Jesse has a dream that parodies the story, A Christmas Carol. Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow, and much of the events of this story, take place during or around the time of the Babies in Toy Land episode of Rugrats from season 9.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Jesse and his family, are owned by Jesse Barrow.

Location: Yucaipa, California, October 18, 2013

Two-year-old Jesse Barrow was tossing and turning in his toddler bed, thinking back to a couple of nights ago. He had just recently had his first slumber party, where he, Peter, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Zack, and Bobby Generic, had all watched some home movies of Jesse before he met the gang. Tommy and Dil sadly couldn't make it to the party, because they were off at their maternal grandparents, Boris and Minca's, celebrating some Jewish holiday called Simchat Torah. When Jesse watched those videos, he saw his infantile friend he had back in Scotland, CT before he met the Rugrats, a little girl with brown hair by the name of Tina, who he spent hours with. At times, he missed Tina, especially after his parents received the news that the young infant, sadly died a few days after Jesse's family had moved, as a result of the Gray Plague, as like Tommy, she too didn't get the shot against the plague, but unlike Tommy, she sadly, didn't receive medical help quick enough, causing her to die. But then, later that night, at the slumber party, Jesse and Chuckie were lying next to one another in sleeping bags in the living room, when Chuckie, asked him this rather interesting question.

"Jesse?" Chuckie asked.

"Yes Chuckie?" Jesse replied.

"I wonder what it would have been like if you had metted us before Tommy gotted that Gray Plague, and before Zack had metted us." Said Chuckie.

"Hmmm, I don't know Chuckie, I can only imagine what it would have been like." Replied Jesse with a yawn, as he drifted off to sleep.

Now, two days later, Jesse was still pondering that brief conversation he had with Chuckie a couple of nights before, as he closed his eyes, and started imagining what things might have been like had they been different.

Location: A park in Yucaipa, California, around Christmas time.

Jesse was in Tommy and Dil's Reptar wagon with Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil, as Peter was pushing them down the sidewalk to the park. Upon getting there, they saw the Mcnulty boys standing in front of the park gates, trying to hold it closed.

"We'd like to play in the park please?" Peter asked, as he and the Reptar wagon, approached the gate.

"Oh, this park? Um, sorry, but the gate is broked." Replied Timmy.

"Yeah, my olderer brother tolded us that if monies aren't given to fix the broked gate, the park will have to close forever, cuz it won't be safe for babies to play in anymore, cuz they could run out into the street and get hurted by the car things that growed ups drive." Explained Teddy.

"So, gots any monies for us?" Timmy asked.

Peter searched the pockets of his gray Confederate uniform, but sadly, found nothing. Tommy, Phil, Lil and Kimi all searched through their diapers, but nothing. And Chuckie, couldn't find anything in his shorts pocket. Jesse however, had found a beautiful shiny dime in the couch cushions before being dropped off at Tommy's house earlier that morning, and had his tiny little toddler fingers wrapped around the beautiful dime. But it was so shiny, that he didn't wish to give it up.

"Sorry big kid, we don't gots any monies." Lied Jesse.

"You don't? Well then, say goodbye to your favoritest playground then, and oh yeah, Merry Christmas." Said Timmy, as the Mcnulty brothers stacked a pile of blocks in front of the broken gate, and left the park.

"Come on kids, we need to head back to Tommy and Dil's house, soon it will be time for us to leave for Christmas Land." Said Peter, as he turned the Reptar wagon around, and headed back up the street towards Tommy and Dil's house.

After they got there, the kids all started playing, everyone, except Jesse. He sat in a corner, and took a picture out of his diaper of him and Tina, when they were around Dil's age, smiling at one another, and drooling in one another's faces. He missed her ever since he moved with his mommy and daddy to this far off place of Yucaipa, California. A few minutes later, he overheard some people singing at the door.

"_Now get us some sticky pudding now get us some sticky pudding. We won't stop until we get some we won't stop until we get some._" Jesse heard the carolers sing.

"Come on guys, we've gots to go get them some sticky pudding." Jesse overheard Tommy say, as he saw the other babies out of the corner of his eye, trying to get some food for the singers.

A few minutes later, the singing was suddenly abruptly stopped by the arrival of Angelica. Jesse crawled over to the other babies, to see what was going on.

"What are you babies doing anyway?" Asked Angelica.

"We were just showing Dil all of the fun stuff we do at Christmas." Replied Lil.

"Oh, don't you dumb babies know anything? The most important thing about Christmas is the presents! And in fact, Dil better get the bestest present, cuz if he doesn't, Dil will never ever have another Christmas again." Explained Angelica in her mean tone of voice.

The babies all gasp.

"Never ever?" Phil asked.

"Nope." Angelica replied.

Just then, Peter walked up to the rugrats, overhearing this.

"Come on Angelica, you know that's not true." Said Peter.

"Oh yes it is Peter, and tonight when we go to Christmas Land, I'm gonna prove it." Replied Angelica.

"Hey Jesse, you wanna help us find a really good present for Dil?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think so, after all, what's the fun of presents when your bestest friend lives a bazillion miles away, and can't be there on Christmas to give you one anyway." Snapped Jesse, as he started to cry.

Just then, Jesse's mom Laura walked in, and scooped him up.

"Sorry Peter, but looks like Jesse is too cranky to be going to Christmas Land this year. Maybe next year. Come on sweetie, let's head home." Said Laura, as she scooped up the crying toddler in her arms, and headed for home.

Later that night, Jesse lay there in his crib, when his window blew open, and a figure, that appeared to look like Tina, with angel wings dressed in a pink and white dress, flew in, and hovered above Jesse's crib.

"Tina?" Jesse asked.

"Ah, but I'm not Tina, I'm only her spirit." Said the Tina angel.

"Huh?" Jesse asked in confusion.

"I'm Tina, but I'm the angel of Tina, sent here by Bob, to give you a message. Soon, you will be visited by three angel babies, the baby of Christmas Past, the baby of Christmas Present and the Baby of Christmas Future, to prove to you just what you missed tonight, by getting all cranky, and not going to Christmas Land to help Tommy find a Christmas present for Dil, so that he could celebrate another Christmas again, and what you caused, as a result of not giving your dime to the Mcnulty Boys at the park earlier today." Explained the Tina angel.

"But I only want you at Christmas." Jesse replied.

"Sorry, the Gray Plague tooked me up to Heaven, where I now live with Chuckie's firstest mommy and his pet bug Melville, but these three babies, will help you to really see what Christmas, is all about. And now, I must get back. Chuckie's firstest mommy's gonna tell me a bedtime story. Gotta go." Said the Tina angel, as she flew out of Jesse's window, before he could say another word.

Jesse continued to lie there for several more minutes, wondering when these other three babies would come. When he was about to give up hope, a bright light shined in Jesse's face, and the first baby appeared. It looked a lot like Kimi, and she was wearing a blue dress, with white wings on her back.

"Hi Kimi, why are you dressed like that?" Jesse asked.

"Hi Jesse, I'm not Kimi, I'm the Baby of Christmas Past. I'm gonna show you the firstest Christmas you ever had." Said the baby of Christmas past, as she grabbed Jesse's hand, and carried him up to the ceiling, towards the open window, as they took to the sky.

"You can fly?" Jesse asked in surprise.

"Yep, I'm just like Super Thing!" The baby of Christmas past replied.

"Uh, you may think Super Thing can fly, but she really can't." Jesse replied, holding on tight to the baby of Christmas past's hand, as they flew for a very long time.

A few minutes later, they landed inside what appeared to be Jesse's living room back in Scotland, CT. Here, Jesse saw a younger version of himself, with only half an inch of black hair on his head, wearing a pair of blue pajamas, sitting next to Tina, who only had a half an inch of brown hair on her head, and she was wearing pink pajamas.

"Where are we?" Current day Jesse asked.

"We're at lastest Christmas." The baby of Christmas past replied.

Jesse watched, as his former self, picked up a raddle off of the floor, and threw it at Tina.

"Mine!" Said Tina, as she clutched on the raddle tight.

"Keep it! Keep it!" Said past Jesse, as he toppled over on top of Tina, giving her a hug, and drooling in her face by accident in the process.

Just then, Jesse and Tina's mothers walked into the room, and saw all of this going on.

"Awe, look at that, my baby boy gave his friend a Christmas present." Said Laura, smiling down at the two babies.

"Wait a second, it appears that I know all about Christmas, I did give Tina a Christmas present." Said current day Jesse to the baby of Christmas past.

"Yeah, but it didn't stay that way. Come on, it's time to meet the nextest baby." Said the baby of Christmas past, as she and Jesse flew out of Jesse's old living room, and back into his current day bedroom in Yucaipa, California, to find another baby waiting for them.

"Hi! I'm the baby of Christmas present!" Said the baby of Christmas present, who looked like present day Tommy, one-year-old Tommy at the time of this story, only he was dressed in red pajamas, and had white wings on his back.

"I don't see any presents here." Jesse replied, as he peered at the baby of Christmas present, who was empty handed.

"That's not the kind of present I'm talking about Jesse. There's two types of presents, like there's two types of falls, the kind where you get a booboo, and the kind that has big piles of leaves, and where a big parade comes to say hello to fall, making all sorts of changes happen, till Reptar stops them." Explained the baby of Christmas present.

"So there's two types of presents?" Jesse asked.

"Uh, yeah, the kind that comes in a box wrapped in shiny paper, and the kind that I'm here for, I believe mommies and daddies call it, uh, right now." Explained the baby of Christmas present.

Unnoticed by Jesse and the baby of Christmas present, the baby of Christmas past had disappeared while the baby of Christmas present, was explaining himself.

"So, what brings you here?" Jesse asked.

"Come on, there's something I'd like to show you." Said the baby of Christmas present, as he grabbed Jesse's hand, and took to the sky.

They flew for a while, until they landed inside Christmas Land, where they approached an angry Santa Clause yelling at Angelica.

"You know what little girls like you should get? Absolutely nothing! I quit!" Shouted Santa Clause, as he stormed out of Christmas Land.

A few minutes later, the Rugrats and Peter approached Angelica.

"Where's Santa Clause?" Peter asked.

"Uh, he quit, cuz that smelly man in pajamas couldn't be bothered to give me my present." Replied Angelica.

"But, Angelica, if Santa Clause left, now Dil won't get his present." Said Tommy.

"And he'll never have another Christmas." Added Kimi.

"Not my problem." Snarled Angelica, as she stormed off in the opposite direction, towards the animatronic replica of Santa's workshop.

"If only Jesse had come with us to Christmas Land Tommy, he would have gotted us to Santa Clause in time to get Dil his Christmas present." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah! With Jesse's hyper active behavior, he can move really really fast!" Said Kimi.

"But he didn't come with us, and now, Christmas for Dil, is ruined forever." Said Tommy, as he started to cry, the other babies, crying along with him.

Just then, Jesse turned to the baby of Christmas present.

"So because of me, Dil's never gonna celebrate Christmas again?" Jesse asked disappointingly.

"See for yourself." Replied the baby of Christmas present, as he grabbed Jesse's hand, and flew him back to his bedroom, where a new baby was waiting for them.

They returned to Jesse's bedroom, and the baby of Christmas present dropped Jesse off in his bed, before flying out the window. Before Jesse could say anything, he turned, to see a new baby staring at him. It was a one-year-old version of Dil, with an inch of red hair on his head, wearing dark purple pajamas, with white wings on his back.

"Who are you?" Jesse asked.

"I'm the baby of Christmas future." Replied the baby of Christmas future.

"Let me guess, thanks to me, your human form, known as Dil, can't celebrate Christmas no more." Said Jesse.

"Something like that, and that's not all. Come see for yourself." Said the baby of Christmas future, as he took Jesse by the hand, and took him to two places.

The first place they visited, was Tommy and Dil's living room. There, they ran into a two-year-old version of Tommy, now with dark purple hair covering what use to be his bald head a year ago, and the one-year-old version of Dil, minus the wings on his back.

"Hey! That's my Christmas present! Give it back Dilly!" Snapped Tommy, who was fighting over a Reptar doll with Dil.

"No! Christmas is ruined forever! And we all have Yucky and Jesse to thank for it." Snapped Dil, as he pulled really hard on the Reptar doll, causing Reptar's head to come off in Tommy's hand, and stuffing, to scatter everywhere.

Just then, a two-year-old version of Jesse walked into the room.

"What's the matter guys?" Jesse asked.

"You! This is all your fault Jesse! Because of you, Dil hates Christmas!" Snapped Tommy, who walked over to Jesse's future self, and punched him in the face.

Present day Jesse turned to the baby of Christmas future.

"So because I didn't go with them to Christmas Land lastest year, Dil hates Christmas?" Jesse asked.

"Yep, and that's not all that went wrong. Follow me." Said the baby of Christmas future, as he grabbed Jesse's hand, and they flew out of the window in Tommy and Dil's living room, to where the playground use to be.

Where the park use to be, was now a sign that read, City Dump, and the entire playground was in ruins, with old beer cans, baby bottles, and Reptar bar wrappers, scattered everywhere.

"What happened to the park, and the playground?" Jesse asked.

"Because you didn't give Timmy Mcnulty your dime, the park had to be closed down because they couldn't get enough monies to fix the broked gate." Explained the baby of Christmas future.

Just then, Jesse overheard a chorus of crying screaming babies from every direction.

"Why are all of the babies crying?" Jesse asked.

"Because of you, there's no place for the babies to play anymore, and now, everybody is very sad." Replied the baby of Christmas future.

"That's the lastest straw." Snapped Jesse, stomping his foot on the sidewalk.

"What do you mean?" The baby of Christmas future asked.

"I mean I don't like that Christmas is ruined for Dil, and that there's no more playground." Replied Jesse.

"Don't look at me, you did it." Replied the baby of Christmas future.

"I'm sorry, but I wanna go back and fix what I broked." Said Jesse.

"I can't fix what you broked, I can only show you what happened as a result of what you broked, but I can take you home, and may be, just maybe, you can have another chance, at fixing what you broked." Said the baby of Christmas future.

"Ok then, take me home." Demanded Jesse, as the baby of Christmas future, flew Jesse back into his bedroom, and vanished.

Just then, Jesse toddled downstairs to his mommy in his living room, and reached up to the coffee table, where he grabbed a flyer for Christmas Land, and held it up in front of his mommy's face.

"Do you wanna go to Christmas Land sweetie? You seem to be calmed down now." Said Laura, as she carried Jesse up to his room, got him dressed, put him into the car, and drove him to Christmas Land.

"Follow the flashing snowman." Said an elf at the door, as Laura and Jesse, headed into Christmas Land, where twelve feet of snow was covering the land, a long line of kids was waiting to see Santa Clause, and over in the animatronic replica of The Nut Cracker, Peter and the other Rugrats, were being chased by the nutcracker characters.

"Nice Moucy King, Nice Moucy King." Jesse overheard Chuckie shouting.

But before Jesse could go and help his friends, he noticed who was standing in front of him in line. It was Timmy Mcnulty. Jesse then reached into his pocket, where his dime was from earlier, and pulled it out.

"I changed my mind Timmy, I did find some monies, and it's not much, but here's a dime, to go towards fixing the broked gate." Said Jesse, handing Timmy his dime.

"Thank you Jesse, that is very sweet of you." Said Timmy with a smile, as he took the dime from Jesse's hand, and put it into his pocket, along with a collection of pennies, nickles, quarters, and dimes he had collected from other babies the rest of that day outside of the park, and that night while waiting in line to see Santa at Christmas Land.

Then, Jesse ran to the animatronic Nutcracker display, and caught up to his friends.

"Come on guys, let's go get Dil his present." Said Jesse, as he ran up behind Tommy, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Tommy spun around, surprised to see who had tapped him.

"Jesse! You made it!" Tommy cried.

"Yep, and I'm here to help your brother." Said Jesse with a grin, as he, Peter, and the other Rugrats, all made it out of the Nutcracker area, into the Bethlahem area, where they ran into the baby Jesus, who was sitting out in the cold, all naked.

"What is this baby doing here?" Jesse asked, looking sad at the baby that was before him.

"That's the baby Jesus guys, he was born on Christmas day, many years ago." Explained Peter.

"But why is he all nakie?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know, maybe he didn't get to celebrate Christmas either." Lil replied.

"Well, let's help make his Christmas a special one." Said Jesse, as he took his shoes off, and put them on the baby Jesus' feet.

Each Rugrat gave the baby Jesus an article of clothing, and Peter, pulled off a gray sash he was wearing around the waste of his gray Confederate uniform, and tied it on the waste of the baby Jesus.

"Now that baby can be warm and have a nice Christmas." Said Peter with a smile, as all of the other rugrats and Jesse, smiled up at Peter, and then, down at the baby Jesus.

"Come on guys, we'd better go find Angelica." Said Tommy.

A few minutes later, they ran into Angelica, who had a stack of presents in front of her.

"Oh, hi there babies, Santa Clause left all of these presents for you, but I'm only the delivery elf, sent here to give you your presents." Said Angelica, as she handed Peter, Jesse, and each rugrat, a present.

"Thanks Angelica, but I already gotted my present. Dil had a good firstest Christmas." Said Tommy.

"And I gave my dime to the Mcnulty boys so the gate at the park can get fixed, and we'll always have a playground to play in." Said Jesse with a smile.

"Oh come on, open up your presents anyway." Said Angelica.

Jesse opened his present, which was a new Reptar doll, while Tommy got a camera, and Peter got a snow globe that had the castle of the Confederacy in the center, and when you shook it, snow would fall on top of Richmond, Virginia.

"Wow! Thank you!" Said Peter, as he shook his snow globe, watching the snow fall on the miniature version of his castle, and in the sky above the castle in the snow globe, hovered the angel of Tina, smiling at Jesse.

At that moment, Jesse awoke in bed, returning to the present day time of October 18, 2013, at the age of two, not even up to his first Christmas with Peter, Zack, Bobby Generic, or any of the rugrats yet.

"_Wow! So had I been here lastest Christmas, this is what would have happened? What an incredible story! I can't wait to tell Tommhy and Dil about the slumber party they missed, and about the dream that I had, when they come home later on today from their Grandpa Boris and Grandma Minca's!_" Jesse thought to himself, as he peered out the window for a brief second at the twinkling stars in the sky, before closing his eyes, and drifting back off to sleep.

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope you all liked my slimmed down version of A Christmas Carol, told in retrospect to had it been done with toddlers, opposed to teens, like in TCKing12's original story, A Kimi Carol, or with adults, like in the original story. Also, now you've seen how portions of that Babies in Toy Land episode would have played out, had Jesse and Peter, been there during the episode. Please keep in mind that I've only seen that episode a couple of times, so my sincerest apologies if I got anything wrong, but if you're upset and must flame me, then do just that, but if you liked this story just as it was, then I thank you for reading, and I hope to release more stories, very soon! And oh yeah, if Jesse should stumble across this, and wishes to use it for his Christmas special of Two and Up, note that at such time, my version of the story, will be deleted, so hope you enjoy it, while it lasts.


End file.
